An End to Fate's Debt: Fate Worse Than Death
by Intromit
Summary: An alternative ending to the GoF arc of Fate's Debt. What would have happened if Ginny had woken?


_A/N: This falls somewhere toward the end of Chapter 10. Originally posted on SIYE, but I'd thought I'd let you know I'm still alive. I'm very sorry for the long wait, I never anticipated things would take this long. What follows is the result of an argument between myself and a beta. I did not want Ginny to wake up during the last bit of TriWizard Tournament and she did . . . Enjoy.  
_

An End to Fate's Debt: Fate Worse Than Death 

Harry stepped into the maze, and began moving quickly down the path. Within a dozen paces the light had faded to darkness. He closed his eyes for several seconds, hoping they would adjust to the darkness, but it did not help. _It would be so much easier just to flame to the center,_ he muttered half-heartedly knowing his conscience would never allow it.

Ginny snickered in his mind. _Must be the foolish Gryffindor in you Snape keeps talking about._

Raising his wand, he said, "_Lumos."_ The tip of his wand began to glow, providing just enough light to see a few yards ahead of him. The way ahead forked in two directions.

The Triwizard Cup, he decided, should be in the middle, which was to the north. Placing his wand in his open palm, he said, "_Point me."_ The wand twirled in his palm before settling, pointing toward the right fork. He started at a jog. Just as the fork behind him disappeared he heard Bagman blow his whistle again. Cedric had entered the maze. The next whistle announcing Krum's entrance came quickly. A minute later, Fleur had also entered the maze.

For several minutes Harry continued down the path with no obstacles. He was beginning to get worried. Surely, he should have run into something by now.

A feminine scream tore the quiet of the night, forcing Harry to stop and turn toward it. He looked up, searching the dark sky for red sparks. There were no red sparks, but there were several red bolts of light that Harry guessed were stunners.

_Poor Fleur,_ he thought. _She must have ran into one of Hagrid's interesting creatures._

_Quit dallying,_ Ginny ordered. _If she's in too much trouble, she'll send up sparks._

There was another bolt of red light. It was followed by a splashing of red sparks. Harry sighed and began moving again, wondering how the other champions were doing.

At the next fork he took the left route, hoping it would take him closer to the center. As he took another step, his right foot caught on something and he fell in to a soft mass of plant. He looked around him, recognizing the grasping vines of Devil's Snare immediately. He tried to get up, but only managed to raise himself to a sitting position before the vines wrapped his legs tightly. He stopped struggling immediately, remembering the Devil's Snare from his first year.

"_Incen--"_, Harry cut himself off, realizing the last thing he wanted was to burn himself, but he did not have a lot of time. His pulse increased as he sat still, the plant was lazily trying to wrap around him further. With each move of the plant, he could feel Ginny inch closer to panic and his own panic beginning to rise. His mind kept returning to fire. It providing both of the things Devil's Snare did not like - warmth and light. He needed fire that could not burn him. Suddenly, the image of him, Hermione, and Ron huddling around a jar of bluebell flames entered his mind. They would be perfect. They gave off warmth and light, but were practically harmless.

Now all he had to do was remember the incantation. He was sure it was two words starting with "tep".

_Tepidus_, Ginny provided.

Harry pointed his wand at the plant. _Tepidus Fuego._

Blue flames shot out of his wand onto the Devil's Snare. It released him immediately as it tried to shrink away from the fire. But the fire was attached to it, not burning, but the plant did not seem to notice as it thrashed about. Harry ducked as one particularly large vine swept over his head, the end engulfed in blue flames, barely missing him. He quickly stood and ran further down the path, putting as much distance between him and the plant.

_Evil plant,_ he muttered.

He felt Ginny snicker at his exasperation and the relief hidden beneath it. _That wasn't too bad._

_I can't believe I haven't run into anything worse, _Harry noted with equal relief.

Ginny agreed, and Harry continued down the deserted path. He turned two corners to face another turn, but a sulfurous smell stopped him. His thoughts flashed to the dragon from the first task. _This can't be good. _Then he caught a whiff of rotting fish. _Not good at all._  
_  
_He edged his head around the corner and immediately redrew it.

_They've gotten big,_ Ginny noted, _But I was hoping they all had killed each other._

_You and me both. I can't believe Dumbledore allowed Hagrid to put in a Blast-Ended Skrewt!_

_Maybe you should go around, Harry._

Harry shook his head. _No, it would take too long._

Taking a deep breath to rally his courage, he squared his shoulders, and prepared to face the Skrewt. He readied his wand and turned the corner. _"Stupefy! Stupefy!"._

The two stunning spells bounced harmlessly off the Skrewt's armor, and Harry flung himself to the side as it charged him. He pushed himself up and cast the Impediment Jinx. Harry gave a sigh of relief. His position meant the jinx had hit the Skrewt on its soft, unarmored underbelly. It was frozen in place. He smiled, the Skrewt was not nearly as frightening when it was frozen.

_Quit looking at it and move!_ Ginny screamed. _The jinx doesn't last forever!_

Harry did not need telling twice. One of the Skrewt's legs had twitched. He quickly left the Skrewt behind and cast the Point me charm again.

His excitement was increasing. He had to be getting closer to the Cup. He squinted as movement ahead caught his attention. Now that he was concentrating he could tell it was something colorful and thankfully small. He was glad he did not have to deal with another Skrewt or worse.

It was a bird and a perch was provided for it about half way up the hedge. Harry approached it cautiously. The perch, and consequently the bird, were here for a reason. Its bright colors made him think of talking South American parrots he had seen on the telly.

_Just avoid it, _Ginny advised. She did not know what it was either.

Harry walked on the far side of the hedge and slowly passed the bird. However, when he was closest to the bird, it blinked and began to sing. It was enticing, somehow bordering on awful and beautiful. He paused to try and understand the music.

_It's a Fwooper,_ Ginny sounded as dazed as he was. She paused and Harry could feel her trying to clear the haze the song caused. _Their song is supposed to be able to drive you insane. You should silence it._

Harry cocked his head, it felt like the Fwooper was trying to say something. _But I can almost hear words in it._

_You can?_ her voice was laced with worry. _Harry,_ Ginny said in a commanding voice, _Silence it._

_Fine. _He raised his wand reluctantly, still convinced the Fwooper was trying to tell him something important. For a moment he shuddered, and then he said, _"Silencio"._

The Fwooper continued to sing, but silently, for a few more seconds before balefully glaring at him. Harry slowly took a few steps and then glanced back at the bird. Ginny mentally prodded him and he moved on, leaving the silent bird behind.

Leaving the Fwooper behind, he moved deeper into the maze. For several minutes he walked placidly, his wand at the ready. But his wand had nothing to do. The lack of obstacles was beginning to worry him. As the final task, it was supposed to be the hardest, and while he would not care to run in to the obstacles he had passed, Harry had expected more. After nearly ten minutes without encountering anything, he paused as his path forked into a long path that lead to his left and right. Pulling up his wand, he was about to cast the Four Points Spell when he heard a noise. Frowning, he moved toward the hedge wall.

"Krum?" Cedric's voice issued from the hedge. Harry stopped. Cedric had to be on the other side. Cedric's voice changed from confused to wary. "Viktor? Are you all right?"

_What's going on?_

_"Crucio,"_ a Bulgarian accented voice said. It sound like Krum, but lacked all emotion.

Cedric's screams rent the air.

Ginny stood, her eyes trying to pierce the Obfuscration Charm that covered the maze. It only dissipated when the champions encountered an obstacle. The charm did not dissipate.

_"What's going on?" _Ginny demanded.

_How should I know?_ Harry shot back. He pointed his wand at the hedge and screamed, "_Reducto!"_ The spell hardly affected the hedge, causing only a few leaves to fall to the ground. He switched spells and poured as much strength into the spell as he could. _"Incendio"_. A three foot portion of the hedge erupted into flame. The heat was unbearable and forced him to take several steps back.

Ginny's eyes latched onto the golden glow in the haze, pinpointing Harry's location.

"Don't worry, Ginny," Hermione said, placing a consoling hand on her arm. Ginny shrugged it off, but Hermione pulled her back down in her seat and pointed. "Look at Professor Moody, he is ready to stop anything if it goes to far."

Ginny's eyes flicked to Professor Moody, who had stopped his prowling around the edge of the maze. He was not moving and his wand was aimed into the maze. She glanced around her. Several people were now standing, others were pointing at the soft orange glow of Harry's flames, while still others were making reassuring comments and pointing to Professor Moody. Cedric's continued screaming prevented her from gaining any comfort.

_Ginny, what's going on?_ Harry's tense voice erupted in her mind. He was pacing back and froth, waiting for the flames to reside, and a hole to open in the hedge.

_I don't know! It can't be part of the task - the charm is still in place and I can't see anything,_ Ginny snapped back. She turned and looked at the VIP stand. Professor Dumbledore was sitting erect, his eyes focused on the same spot as everyone else. She shivered as she caught his expression. There was no trace of the genial old professor; his features were hard and a faint aura seemed to waver around him, like the heat off the asphalt on a hot day. The sight made her momentarily forget her anxiety of the situation.

Ginny tore her eyes away from him. _Dumbledore doesn't look happy._

Harry ground his teeth in answer as he watched the flames slowly dying. He did not wait for them to die completely before he pushed through the burnt hedge, letting the flames singe the bottom of his robes. In front of him stood Krum, his wand trained on Cedric. _"Stupefy!"_. Krum crumbled to the ground. Harry rushed to Cedric's prone form. The older boy was trying to get up, but he was still weak.

He offered his hand to Cedric and the older boy grabbed it, using it to pull himself up. "Thanks, Harry. I can't believe he used an Unforgivable."

Harry looked back at Krum. "Neither can I. I didn't think he was like that even if he was from Durmstrang."

_I can't believe it,_ Ginny echoed in his mind.

"He had a strange look in his eyes," Cedric noted. "I've never seen eyes so . . . so empty." He looked at his torturer. "I guess we should send up red sparks. One of Hagrid's Skrewts could come along." Cedric visibly shuddered at the thought.

"Ran into one too?" Harry asked.

Cedric nodded as he raised Krum's wand to fire sparks. "They're huge."

"I guess we keep going, huh?" Winning the tournament no longer seemed very important to him.

"Yeah," Cedric said and then smiled wearily. "Look at it this way, Hogwarts wins either way. Do you want left or right?" Cedric waved his hands at the fork.

"Are you sure you're all right?" Harry asked eying Cedric's unsteady legs. The older boy motioned that he was fine, but Harry remained where he was, his brow furrowed in concern.

Cedric waved him off and smiled crookedly. "Don't worry. It's nothing a good night sleep won't cure. You better hurry, Harry. I don't plan on letting you win," he said as he trotted off through the fork, evidently tired of waiting for Harry to make his decision.

Several long minutes later, Harry was certain he had taken the longest possible route to the Cup. He turned what he hoped was the final corner in the maze and froze. Before him was the TriWizard Cup. It gleamed in the sunlight, promising fame, glory, money, and pride to the winner.

A long, pointed, and hairy leg slammed down in front of it, shattering the moment. Another leg heaved into view and Harry edged further out. The largest spider he had ever seen was backing up toward him. A flash of red light soared past him and Harry knelt to peer under the monster. Cedric's feet danced as he dodged a vicious slash. The spider took another step backwards toward Harry and then lunged forward forcing Cedric back, who was barely keeping it at bay now.

_"Incarcerous!_ Cedric yelled, ropes flew out of his wand, attempting to bind the spider's legs, but the monster was too strong and his attempts only seemed to anger it. The spider advanced to Cedric, its forward legs slamming down on either side of him, preventing escape.

_Wait! Don't --_ Ginny commanded as Harry sprinted into action.

_"Stupefy! Impedimenta!_ Harry yelled as he ran toward Cedric. He could not stand by and let the spider hurt Cedric. The spells bounced off the hard hide of the spider. It whirled around faster than Harry would have believed possible for its size. Cedric slumped against one the hedges trying to catch his breath. Harry shot another Impediment Jinx, slowing down the spider almost imperceptibly, but not enough. The spider was on him in a flash, one leg slamming into his chest, pinning him to the ground, while another wrapped around his leg, dangling him upside down. He noticed out of the corner of his eye several streams of red lights that could only be Cedric's own attempt to help him.

_Harry!_ Ginny cried as the spider pulled him closer to what looked like fangs.

From his position the only vulnerable part of the spider he could see was its many eyes. He raised his wand and yelled, _"Expelliarmus!"_The spell worked and caused him to fall to the ground heavily. He rolled to the side, narrowly avoiding one of the spider's jabs.

Cedric yelled at him, "Harry! Stunners on three! One, two, three . . . "

"_STUPEFY_" their voices roared as one. The combined power of the spells did what a single person could not. The spider fell with a heavy thud that shook the nearby hedges.

_You are NEVER going to compete in one of these things again,_ announced an extremely relieved Ginny. _Never, never again._

Harry smiled at her words and tried to take a step toward the cup. Pain shot up from his right ankle. He looked down, the ankle jutted out at an odd ankle, obviously broken. _It must have happened when I fell._ He gently caressed the ankle, wishing he or Ginny knew a healing charm. He flinched as pain again coursed through it. With the amount of adrenaline pumping through his veins at the time, it was not surprising he had not felt it. Looking toward the cup, he ran his hand through his hair. He could never beat Cedric to it. _But then_, he thought, _I never wanted to be in this stupid tournament anyway._

Ginny snorted. _No, I didn't want you to be in it. You agreed with me._

Harry rolled his eyes and watched Cedric jog to the Cup. But he hesitated a few yards from the pedestal.

"Go ahead Cedric – take it," Harry encouraged. Cedric smiled at him and took a few steps toward the cup and stopped.

Harry finally managed to stand unsteadily as he watched Cedric struggle with his desire to grab the cup. "Go ahead, take it. You deserve it."

Cedric looked at him incredulously. "No. You could have taken the cup if you hadn't helped me. It's just not right"

Harry shook his head and thought, _And people think I have a nobility complex!_.

Ginny snickered. _You do._

"Are you saying you wouldn't have done the same?" He knew Cedric would have helped him if the situations had been reversed.

"No, Harry it's just not right," Cedric repeated.

"Will you just take the cup," Harry yelled, his frustration getting the better of him.

Instead of his resolve crumbling, Cedric stood prouder. "No, I'm not going to take it."

"Fine," Harry said exasperated, "We'll both take it. That way neither of us loses." Cedric smiled and walked over to him. He extended his hand for Harry to grab.

With one arm over Cedric's shoulder, Harry hobbled to the cup. "On the count of three."

_This wasn't so bad,_ Harry thought. He was actually surprised at how easy it had been. It was Cedric who had had the rough time. Both of their hands hovered over the edge of the cup. Cedric nodded and Harry started to count. "One, two, and three!"

He felt a sudden wave of fear roll through him from Ginny. _Cedric had the rough time? What if the spy wanted you to win?_

_What?_

"_Don't!" _she screamed as sudden understanding filled Harry. The maze had been too easy. The spy had wanted him to win, had wanted him to grab the cup.

It was too late, hands already in motion, they both he and Cedric grabbed the cup and . . .

Nothing happened. Harry and Ginny breathed a sigh of relief and smiled broadly.

Cedric was smiling like a maniac. "Shall we?" he said motioning to the cup. "Lift it together." As one they triumphantly lifted the cup off the pedestal. A small crack sounded as the base of the cup left the pedestal.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore rose from his seat, roused by Ginny Weasley's scream. He did not understand what was wrong. Harry had won, he was injured, but would be fine. He had done better than the three older champions. He had acquitted himself well and Dumbledore had felt a huge sense of pride when he had stunned Viktor Krum, the Aurors would be arriving shortly for him. Harry had proved that he was both capable and noble. True, he may have encountered fewer obstacles . . . Dumbledore's eyes widened in horror and then he felt the fragile portkey wards disappear. Ginny screamed again. 

"No!" he growled earning him shocked looks from the distinguished guests near him. He ignored their stammering and waved his wand. The maze of hedges disappeared, seeming to fall into the earth. Harry and Cedric were gone. For a moment he stood in shock. Then a shockwave of magic erupted from him, pushing those around him away. Alastor had cast the portkey wards for the maze! His mind worked furiously. The spy! It was Alastor or someone posing as him. Ginny asking how much he trusted Professor Moody echoed in his mind, shaking his core. Crouch had spoken of a mistake in his madness and his son. Was it possible? Cold blue eyes locked onto the black robed figure on the field. His wand began to move, but he steadied it. He would deal with the spy later. Harry was what was important now. He had to find Harry or all was lost. He began to move, his magic radiating from him.

"Professor Dumbledore!" Bagman yelled as he leapt up the stands followed closely by Madame Maxime and Karkaroff.

Dumbledore ignored the yell. A casual flick of his wand and Bagman was forcibly removed from his path. His eyes searched for red hair. She was not far. He had only taken a single stride before Bagman appeared in front of him again.

"Professor, I must--" Bagman began.

_"Stupefy."_ The spell hit the head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports sending him careening into Igor Karkaroff. There was a shocked gasp, followed by silence, and then a path formed in front of Dumbledore. His long strides quickly brought him to Ginny's side. "Ginny."

The girl did not immediately respond. Her eyes were shut and her face was contorted in fear. "Ginevra!" he commanded.

Her eyes opened, but only just. "Ginervra!" He commanded again peering straight into her eyes. Trying to use Legilimancy on her. "Where is Harry?"

"Graveyard," she replied tonelessly. Several images flitted across his mind, but they were too garbled for him to decipher.

"Muggle or magical?" Dumbledore prayed it was the former. There was only one Muggle graveyard Tom Riddle would have a use for.

"Muggle." Ginny's eyes closed again. "No!" she screamed. A moment later her eyes flew open, her hands flew to her head, and then she sunk to the floor unconscious.

Dumbledore began to wave his wand to waken her, but stopped. He spoke while turning, commanding Ron and Hermione, "Take care of her."

He had all the information he need and could afford to waste no time. It was a long distance to the edge of the grounds and the apparition wards. Even now, he might be too late.

* * *

Harry collapsed onto Cedric, his ankle giving out. Cedric helped him stand on his own and then they looked around. "The cup was a portkey? Is this a part of the task?" he asked. 

_Get out of there!_ Ginny screamed in his head. _This isn't part of the task!_

"No. Wands out," he ordered. Harry marveled at the calmness of his voice. "We need to get out of here. Where's the cup?"

"I don't know," Cedric said as he took a step away from Harry. "There."

The cup had rolled and now leaned up against a tombstone. "Let's get out of here," Harry said. He took one step and then his scar exploded in pain. He fell to his knees, hands rising to his hand. Cedric crouched, looking for the threat.

"Kill the spare," A high pitched voice hissed.

Harry knew what was coming and with catlike reflexes jumped, throwing himself into Cedric. They hit the ground, causing his ankle to twist painfully again, bone grinding against bone. A sickly green light passed just above his head. Ignoring the pain, Harry turned and pointed his wand at the darkness.

A squat, balding man walked out the gloom looking like this was the last place he wanted to be. "Don't kill, Potter. He's mine. Stun them, you fool!" cried the same high pitched voice that had ordered the spare's death.

Cedric and he dived in opposite directions as Wormtail, for the balding man had to be him, yelled, _"Stupefy!"_

Harry cast the shield charm without knowing who the spell was aimed at. _"Protego."_

He felt the spell crash against his shield and rebound, causing the caster to curse. "Cedric?"

"Over--"

_"Stupefy,"_ Wormtail cried again, his spell catching Cedric in the chest. In flung him into the nearest tombstone.

_Transform!_ Ginny ordered.

_I'm not leaving Cedric,_ Harry answered as he dived out of the way of another stunner, his ankle screaming at him. He couldn't keep this up. Ginny was right, he needed to transform. He looked to his left, Cedric was face down a few yards away. He judged the distance, preparing to transform and flame to Cedric before flaming back to Hogwarts. Another bolt of red light careened toward him. Even though distracted, his head and reflexes clouded and slowed from his broken ankle, and the pain in his scar, he almost brought the shield up in time. From the expression on Wormtail's face, it was the strongest stunning spell he could muster. The spell hit him in the shoulder. He pirouetted from the impact, and his head slammed against the headstone he had been trying to use as cover. Unconsciousness claimed him.

* * *

Hermione watched Dumbledore jog away, a sight she thought she would never see. Somehow, watching a centenarian run was just wrong. She looked down at Ginny and wondered if they should wake her. It would probably be wiser to keep her unconscious, but perhaps . . . _"Enerverate._" 

Ginny's eyes flew open and she shoved Ron away from her. Hermione stumbled backwards as she saw the wild look in Ginny's eyes. They burned like fire. Hermione gasped as Ginny transformed into a phoenix and burst into flames.

* * *

Harry slowly opened his eyes, his head throbbing in agony. The world was bleary before him. He blinked several times to make things come into focus. He was tied to a tombstone and gagged. Wormtail was stirring the largest cauldron Harry had ever seen. The stirring stopped and Wormtail simpered, "It's ready master." 

Only then did Harry notice the odd lump in Wormtail's robes. When Wormtail opened his robes, Harry used his feet to try and push away from the sight, heedless of his protesting ankle. The sight was worse than anything he had ever seen or imagined before. It resembled a baby, but only so much in its size and limbs. The face was flat and snakelike with two red orbs for eyes. His eyes met those and his scar flared. That _thing_ was Lord Voldemort.

Wormtail dropped it, Harry refused to give it a proper pronoun, into the cauldron. "Bone of the father . . ."

"Blimey!" Cedric said to his left. The ground beneath him had cracked and a silver, dusty mist was escaping from it and heading toward the cauldron. "We've got to get out of here."

_Ginny! _he screamed.

_Hold on!_ Ginny replied, the urgency and determination in her voice giving Harry hope.

Suddenly the graveyard was bathed in bright yellow light as a ball of flame appeared and a red phoenix emerged. It angrily dove toward Wormtail, forcing the man to stumble backwards. Wormtail batted at the phoenix, forcing it to rise.

Wormtail drew his wand. _"Avada --"_

Harry did not even get a chance to yell a warning before the phoenix disappeared in another ball of flames only to reappear directly in front of the man. Wormtail tripped as he jumped backwards and fell, his head sharply impacting the gravestone behind him. He did not rise.

Ginny flew to Harry and transformed.

"Bloody hell!" Cedric exclaimed.

"Ginny!" Harry said in relief. He was saved. "Untie us."

Ginny glanced behind her to make sure Wormtail was still down then turned back to Harry. Her heart was still beating a frantic pace, but her adrenaline was now starting to recede leaving the vestiges of panic. _"Diffindo"_ The ropes binding Harry fell to the ground. She extended her hand and helped him to a standing position. Her eyes flew up and down his body, examining every limb for injuries. After assuring herself that he was not in mortal peril she pulled him into a tight embrace. "Harry, I was so worried."

His arms encircled her and he leaned into her, whether for comfort, support, or both. Harry's relief was flooding her making her dizzy. "I love you," he whispered.

"Hey!" Cedric yelled. "Do you mind?"

Harry and Ginny broke apart, embarrassed at having forgotten Cedric. After making sure Harry could use the gravestone to stay upright, she released Cedric from the ropes binding him.

"How about we get out of here?" Ginny said, returning to Harry's side as he tried to move. "Don't move, Harry. Merlin only knows what you've broken."

"Wait," Cedric ordered. He walked to Wormtail. "Our wands." He checked the unconscious man for a pulse and nodded to Harry and Ginny, Wormtail was still alive. He dug into the man's cloak and removed two wands. "Now we can leave."

"Just grab a tail feather when I transform," Ginny said.

"Shouldn't we do something about him and . . . " Harry waved at the cauldron and she felt his desire to ensure Voldemort never emerged from it.

Ginny shook her head negatively vigorously. "No. First, we go back to Hogwarts then we can get Dumbledore." She was determined to get Harry as far away from this place as possible.

"She's right, Harry," Cedric said. "We don't know what to do here, but . . . " He raised his wand and pointed at Wormtail. He smiled vindictively and said, _"Stupefy._ There. Now we should have plenty of time." His eyes darted to Ginny. "And you have got to promise to tell me how you're a phoenix Animagus."

Ginny paled as a entirely different type of panic settled on her. "Oh no. Mum is going to kill me."

Harry chuckled, the sound out of place in the graveyard. Ginny glared at him, angry that he was laughing at her predicament after she had just saved him! "What? It is funny."

She bit her lip and reluctantly agreed. "Maybe." _But if you keep laughing I'm telling about you._

Harry sobered immediately. _Fine. Can we go?_

She transformed and both boys grabbed a tail feather. Harry took one look behind him at the still bubbling cauldron. A sense of tranquility swept over him and somehow he knew that it was over. Lord Voldemort would never bother the world again.

Flames erupted around them transporting them away from the graveyard.

It was sometime later that a loud crack echoed through the clearing. Albus Dumbledore stood with wand drawn and surveyed the area. _How strange,_ he noted. He had expected trouble. Harry and Cedric were no where to be seen, but in the center of the graveyard was a large cauldron and the body of man lying on the ground. He began walking toward them.

"Oh, Peter, you poor misguided boy," Dumbledore said softly as he approached the prone figure. He removed Peter's wand and stowed it in his cloak before binding Peter in robes and jinxes. He turned his attention to the cauldron. It was bubbling ominously and a foul stench rose from it. Crinkling his nose in disgust, Dumbledore waved his wand. _"Scourgify."_

He sucked in his breath as the liquid vanished. At the bottom of the cauldron was a baby infant. Its hideous snake-like features and red eyes paramount. Dumbledore shook his head as it began to wail. "I did warn you, Tom," he said sadly. The wails became louder. "There are things worse than death." Dumbledore raised his wand. _"Silencio. Wingardium Leviosa."_ The baby rose, now silently screaming, out of the cauldron. "I believe there are several individuals in the Department of Mysteries that will be most intrigued by this development. Very intrigued. I daresay, you will be a longterm resident. Hmmm, I wonder what will be on the menu? Roasted Carrots or Boiled Broccoli." He paused and smiled at Tom Riddle. "I'm afraid the Department doesn't have much in the way of variety for baby food."

Tom Marvolo Riddle, the self-styled Lord Voldemort, and most feared Dark Lord in an age stopped screaming and his head flopped to the side, eyes wide in fear and disgust.

THE END

_A/N: No, not really. This was originally posted as an April Fool's joke. And No, I'm afraid I'm not done editing. Sorry.  
_


End file.
